PARADISE (1shoot)
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Ketika Yunjae harus terpaksa berpisah dan sama-sama menderita. Yunjae fanfict/yaoi/song-fic.


**INSPIRED BY KIM JAE JOONG-PARADISE**

Title: **Paradise**

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rating: PG-15/17

Length: 1SHOOT

Cast: Yunjaeyoosumin

Disclaimer: I just own my story

Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Jae Joong, Yoochun dan Junsu harus meninggalkan dorm DBSK, tempat yang banyak menyimpan kisah kenangan mereka berlima. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan hidup mereka selama ini, menghirup udara yang sama dan tinggal dibawah atap yang sama namun itu semua hanya akan tinggal kenangan.

Changmin menatap sedih Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang mengemas barang-barang mereka, air mata telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sakit. Setiap detik yang ia lalui saat itu rasanya semakin membuat luka dihatinya semakin perih.

Junsu memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan bahu bergetar dan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari mata kecilnya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap kosong pakaian-pakaiannya yang satu persatu masuk kedalam kopernya.

" Hyuunggg... " panggil Changmin lemah. Namun tak ada yang menyahut sama sekali. Suasana hening itu membuat ketiganya merasakan sesak yang amat.

Sementara itu, keheningan yang menyiksa pun terjadi di dalam kamar Yunho dan Jae Joong. Yunho menatap lurus ke arah Jae Joong yang sedang sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Tanpa suara. Tanpa gerakan. Ia hanya menatap namja cantik itu seperti ia takut kehilangan kekasihnya.

Sudah semenjak daritadi Jae Joong menahan perasaannya, memaksa matanya agar tidak mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening itu kewajahnya yang mulus. Namun semakin ia menahannya, semakin sakit pula perih yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya pria itu pun menangis menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk baju-baju yang hendak ia masukkan kedalam kopernya. Suara isakan Jae Joong terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu sampai Yunho dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih namja cantik didepannya itu, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Jae Joong.

_Give me one last kiss_

_Give me one last hug_

_I dont want you to go, please_

_Neo man isseumyeon dwae_

Jae Joong buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Meskipun ini berat tidak hanya baginya saja tetapi untuk semua member DBSK dan fans-fansnya, keputusan telah dibuat. Ia harus pergi walau itu harus membuat luka di hatinya semakin membesar.

Jae Joong menatap Yunho " Yun... " panggil Jae Joong lirih. Namun Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dan mengacuhkannya tanpa suara. Jae Joong yang tak biasa diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya itu merasa semakin terluka. Jae Joong dapat menangkap gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajah tampan Yunho yang nampak pucat itu.

Jae Joong kembali terisak, lagi-lagi air mata menguasainya " Bicaralah Yun. Kau tidak ingin memberikanku ucapan selamat tinggal? Beri aku ciuman dan pelukan darimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya " demi apapun juga Jae Joong sangat membutuhkan sentuhan Yunho saat ini, hanya dengan cara itu Jae Joong bisa pergi dengan tenang. Namun pria itu seperti tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

" Perkataanmu seolah itu memang yang terakhir kalinya untuk kita, ataukah kau memang berpikiran seperti itu Jae? " Yunho menatap nanar mata doe milik Jae Joong, mata Yunho yang biasanya selalu bersinar terang kala Jae Joong menatapnya kini telah berubah menjadi kelam.

" Kau tahu aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu Yun " Jae Joong berusaha mengatur nafasnya, rasanya dadanya semakin lama semakin sesak.

" LALU KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI? KENAPA?! " Yunho berteriak frustasi, belum pernah Jae Joong melihat Yunho semarah ini sebelumnya.

" Aku harus Yun, kau tahu itu " jawab Jae Joong masih dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya tanpa pernah sanggup untuk ia hentikan.

Tubuh Yunho beringsut lemas terduduk ke lantai yang dingin, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah pada Jae Joong " Kau tahu aku hanya membutuhkanmu disisiku Jae, hanya kau yang kupunya bahkan jika aku harus menderita sesakit apapun aku hanya perlu kau untuk menjadi penyembuhku. Aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk pergi Jae. Kumohon " Jung Yunho yang biasanya tidak mudah menangis, kali ini dengan mudahnya ia mengeluarkan air matanya dan hanya Kim Jae Joonglah yang sanggup membuat Jung Yunho sefrustasi ini.

_Not feeling no pain no fear_

_Meseopji anha anha _

_Look at my eyes, Look at my eyes_

_Cheongugi boyeo boyeo_

Jae Joong melangkah pelan mendekati Yunho dan ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya itu. Jae Joong mengelus pipi Yunho, mengusap air matanya dengan penuh sayang dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

Jae Joong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho " Jangan menangis, jangan buat aku terlihat seperti pria paling jahat didunia ini. Yunhoku adalah pria yang kuat " bisiknya di telinga Yunho menyalurkan kehangatan melalui hembusan napasnya, Jae Joong mengecup pipi Yunho diringi oleh tetesan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

Jae Joong menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Yunho " Aku tetap milikmu Yun, hatiku seutuhya milikmu. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Sebut namaku jika kau merindukanku. Jangan takut, Kim Jae Joong ada jika Jung Yunho ada " Jae Joong mengecup bibir Yunho, memberikan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang mungkin akan selalu ia rindukan nanti. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, ia juga melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jae Joong dan mengeratkannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lama bibir itu saling bersahutan hingga akhirnya mereka harus menghentikan ciuman itu untuk mengambil nafas.

Yunho mengusap pipi Jae Joong dan mengecupnya. Dengan berat hati, Jae Joong mendorong Yunho dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jae Joong berdiri namun tangannya tergenggam erat oleh tangan besar Yunho seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi, dengan berat hati juga Jae Joong harus melepaskan genggaman hangat tangan Yunho dan berjalan menarik kopernya.

" Mianhae " ucap Jae Joong

" Kajima... " gumam Yunho membuat langkah Jae Joong terhenti tapi sekian detik berikutnya Jae Joong melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah terisak disana.

Jae Joong telah melihat Junsu dan Yoochun telah menunggunya di ruang tamu bersama Changmin yang terlihat menyedihkan. Bocah itu memegangi kedua koper Junsu dan Yoochun sambil tertunduk menangis.

Saat ia melihat Jae Joong keluar dari kamarnya, magnae rakus itu langsung tergopoh mendekati Jae Joong.

" Hyung, kumohon jangan pergi, jangan pergi Hyung! " racaunya sambil menangis, air matanya telah membasahi pipi si kecil itu hingga hati Jae Joong merasa teriris melihat adik yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri ini kesakitan seperti ini.

Changmin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Jae Joong menahannya agar ia, Junsu dan Yoochun tidak pergi. " Aku tidak akan mengomel tentang makanan lagi, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu, aku juga akan rajin membersihkan kamarku asal kalian jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi hyung " Jae Joong hanya terdiam membisu ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Karenanya, Changminlah yang harus menerima penderitaan tersakit seperti ini.

Changmin lalu beralih mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Junsu dan Yoochun dan kembali memohon " Hyungdeul , aku janji aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Aku akan menjadi magnae yang baik, aku tidak akan menjadi evil magnae lagi hyung, kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku "

Namun Jae Joong, Junsu dan Yoochun menghiraukan kata-kata Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan magnae kesayangan DBSK itu tanpa kata-kata dan tanpa ucapan membuat tangisan Changmin semakin pecah hingga Yunho yang masih berdiam diri di kamarnya itu mencengkram dadanya memukul-mukulnya berharap agar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menghilang saat ia tahu bahwa Jae Joong, Junsu dan Yoochun telah benar-benar pergi.

Jae Joong menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dibalik pintu apartemen DBSK saat ia dapat mendengar jeritan Changmin dari dalam. Sedangkan Junsu memeluk Yoochun dan juga menangis di bahunya.

" Katakan padaku bahwa kita tidak benar-benar berpisah Chunnie-ah " ucap Junsu dalam sedu sedannya.

Yoochun mengusap punggung pria imut itu dalam pelukannya " Kau tahu kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti Su " jawab Yoochun menenangkan padahal dalam hatinya ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan keempat member lainnya.

_Let me show you what's you're missin_

_Let me show what's you're missin_

_I'm your, I;m your paradise_

Jae Joong terlihat melamun menatap jalanan kota Seoul dari mobil vannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemotretanya yang sengaja dihentikan karena Jae Joong banyak melakukan kesalahan, maka dari itu Jae Joong diminta untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Selama ini setelah perpisahan menyakitkan itu terjadi, Jae Joong benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa sakit ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Changmin dan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai terus saja menghantuinya. Membuatnya semakin larut dalam kesedihan yang tiada akhir.

DEG.

Jae Joong terkesiap saat ia menagkap sosok Yunho melewatinya, ia pun langsung menengok ke belakang namun disana ia hanya menemukan poster Yunho di sebuah toko brand fashion terkenal. Jae Joong mencelos, bahkan hanya untuk secarik gambar Yunho saja hatinya sudah berdegup tak karuan.

Tak lama setelah ia bertemu dengan Yunho versi poster, Jae Joong kembali dikagetkan oleh video billboard berukuran cukup besar yang memutarkan iklan Yunho bersama Changmin. Di iklan itu Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

_Yun, apa sekarang kau sedang merindukanku?_

Kepalanya mendadak sakit dan ia mencengkramnya kuat. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, sudah berapa lama semenjak kesedihan terus menguasai dirinya. Bayangan tentang Yunho seolah-olah tidak pernah lepas darinya.

_Jae-ah, jangan menangis. Aku selalu ada disampingmu._

Tiba-tiba suara lembut Yunho yang menenangkan terngiang-ngiang di benak Jae Joong, seakan Yunho berada didekatnya dan berkata demikian padanya sambil mengelus kepala Jae Joong.

_Yun-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

_Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak butuh apapun kecuali dirimu Yun_

Jae Joong mengangkat kedua lututnya keatas jok mobil, membenamkan wajahnya disana dan meluapkan tangisannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membiarkan hatinya kembali tercabik-cabik oleh luka yang semakin kejam menyakitinya.

_Aku merindukanmu Yun, aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Saranghae, saranghae_

_Neol saranghae, neol saranghae_

_I'm miracle, I'm miracle_

_Yun, ayo bangun. Hari sudah siang_. Suara lembut Jae Joong sayup-sayup terdengar saat Yunho masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan dengan jelas Jae Joong sedang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

_Sebentar lagi, baby._ _Jawab Yunho bertingkah manja dengan memeluk pinggang malaikat cantiknya_.

Yunho perlahan membukakan matanya. Tidak ada Jae Joong disana, malaikat cantik yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman di setiap pagi untuknya itu kini tak ada disampingnya. _Ada banyak kekosongan disini._

Dan Yunho terpaksa harus menyambut setiap pagi dengan sakit yang kembali terbuka. Pagi adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa setelah ketidakberadaan Jae Joong di sampingnya. Sungguh, pria tampan itu lebih membutuhkan Jae Joong dari apapun juga.

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur. rasanya sepi sekali. Tak ada lagi terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari para membernya yang juga selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari. _Ada banyak yang hilang disini._

_Yunho memeluk tubuh Jae Joong dari belakang saat pria cantik itu sedang memasak sarapan untuk para membernya._

_Yun, aku sedang masak._

_Bukannya melepskan pelukannya, Yunho justru mengeratkan pelukannya, menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Jae Joong dan memberikan kecupan manis di leher kekasihnya itu._

_Morning baby._

_Ucap Yunho. Jae Joong tersenyum simpul. Pria cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Yunho namun secepat kilat ia langsung mendapatkan kecupan di bibirnya dari Yunho._

_Hari inipun, cintaku padamu semakin bertambah besar, sayang._

_Ucap Yunho yang kembali memeluk Jae Joong, menghirup aroma vanilla kesukaannya dari tubuh kekasihnya itu._

_Love you more, baby._

_Jawab Jae Joong sambil meraih sebelah tangan Yunho, menggenggamnya lalu mengecupnya._

" Hyung! " ucap Changmin saat melihat hyungnya itu baru saja datang ke dapur dan melamun. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan Changmin masih dapat merasakan luka-luka yang dialami oleh leadernya itu melalui tatapannya. Jung Yunho tanpa Kim Jae Joong benar-benar sudah seperti mayat hidup. Hanya Jae Joong yang dapat membuat hari-hari Yunho seperti sedang berada di surga dunia namun hanya Jae Joong pulalah yang sanggup membuat hari-hari Yunho juga seperti berada dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

" Hyung! " panggil Changmin sekali lagi, ia terus merasa sakit setiap kali melihat Yunho seperti ini yang selalu terperangkap dalam penderitaannya. Ia pun sama tersiksa.

Suara Changmin menarik kembali Yunho ke alam sadarnya, membuatnya kembali terbangun dari kenangan manis yang pernah ia buat disini bersama dengan Jae Joong.

" Mian " ucap Yunho datar. Lalu mengambil kursi didepan Changmin.

" Makanlah, kau harus punya tenaga untuk bekerja " kata Changmin sambil mengunyah sarapan rotinya. Yunho mengangguk lemah. Changmin pikir mungkin kini posisi leader harus dialihkan kepadanya, bagaimana tidak? Chagminlah yang harus selalu memastikan keadaan Yunho setiap saat, bukannya sebaliknya. Ia tahu bahwa keadaan telah berubah sekarang bahkan merubah segalanya

" Aku selesai " ucap Yunho. Padahal Yunho hanya mengigit ujung rotinya bahkan susunya pun tidak habis sampai setengahnya. Selalu seperti itu. Yunho tak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya jika itu bukan masakan dari Jae Joong.

Changmin langsung berdiri dan menahan Yunho yang hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, demi Tuhan Hyungnya ini harus makan. " Habiskan makananmu! " Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkilat dan memberikan penuh tekanan pada kata-katanya.

" Aku hanya ingin makan masakan Joongie-ku " jawab Yunho datar tak peduli dengan Changmin yang sudah mulai naik pitam itu.

" SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS SEPERTI INI?! " teriak Changmin pada Yunho. Baru kali ini magnae DBSK itu berani membentak leader yang selalu dihormatinya. Jangankan membentak, bahkan untuk sekedar tidak mematuhi ucapan Yunhopun ia tidak pernah.

Yunho menjawab lirih " Sampai Joongie-ku kembali. Kau tahu itu Changmin-ah " ada genangan air mata dipelupuk mata Yunho.

" Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu. Tapi kumohon bisakah kau untuk tidak selalu bersikap seperti ini? aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu hyung tapi kalau hyung terus menerus bersikap seperti ini, aku yang justru lebih merasa sakit. Aku sudah cukup kehilangan sosok ibu keduaku dan aku tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama pada appa keduaku. Hanya kau yang aku punya saat ini hyung, tolong pikirkanlah perasaanku juga " Changmin menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan bulir-bulir bening di matanya itu terjatuh beberapa kali, meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia pendam.

Mungkin selama ini Yunho terlalu egois, ia tak pernah memikirkan keberadaan Changmin yang justru sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chnagmin menanggung beban yang terlalu berat, dan bodohnya ia tidak mau membantu mengangkat beban itu. ia merasa kecil dihadapan Changmin.

" Mianhae " ucap Yunho dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

" Hyung percayalah kalau keajaiban itu ada. Kita akan bersama lagi cepat atau lambat. Percayalah hyung. Kau tidak ingin kan saat Jae Joong hyung kembali, ia ketakutan melihatmu karena penampilanmu yang nampak berantakan dan kacau balau? Jung Yunho harus selalu terlihat sempurna dimata Kim Jae Joong " ucap Changmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu kembali mengunyah sarapannya dengan semangat mengabaikan sisa isak tangisnya yang masih membekas.

Yunho pun kembali terduduk dan mengikuti Changmin menguyah makanannya dengan lahap meskipun sisa-sisa air matanya juga masih ada yang jatuh dari kedua mata musang itu.

_Ya benar, keajaiban itu pasti akan datang. Dan satu-satunya keajaiban terindah bagi Yunho hanyalah Kim Jae Joong seorang._

_Modeun geol ireojulna_

_Gijeogeul mandeureojulge_

_Mandeurojulge_

_Niga wonhaneun modeun geol_

Changmin menatap Yunho cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Leadernya itu begitu pucat dan mengkhawatirkan, namun setiap kali Changmin menanyakan keadaannya Yunho selalu bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yunho memang pandai bermuka dua sekarang, di depan kamera ia akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi di belakang kamera ia akan menjadi Jung Yunho yang berbeda, Jung Yunho yang telah kehilangan sebagian nyawanya yang telah dibawa pergi separuh dirinya yang lain, Kim Jae Joong.

" Hyung, demi Tuhan istirahatlah kau terlihat menhkhawatirkan. Kau bisa minta ijin pada manajer " ucap Changmin pada Yunho yang berada diampingnya. Pria tampan itu sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan memejamkan matanya, keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar banyak dari tubuhnya.

" Gwaenchanha " ucapnya pelan. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya miris. Pria bermata musang itu memang sangat keras kepala dan Changmin yang harus kelimpungan karenanya. Memisahkan Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jae Joong adalah suatu gagasan yang sangat keliru.

Changmin menatap Yunho yang beranjak berdiri, pria itu agak sempoyongan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Selangkah yang Yunho lalui seolah memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Selangkah lagi, Yunho melihat apapun yang didepannya seolah-olah berputar-putar tanpa henti dan pandangannya semakin kabur.

BRUKK!

" HYUNG! " teriak Changmin tersentak kaget saat Yunho ambruk tepat didepan matanya.

Yunho terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Changmin terlihat gelisah melihat keadaan hyungnya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Selama ini Changmin belum pernah melihat Yunho selemah ini. terbaring sakit seperti ini bukanlah gaya seorang leader DBSK karena biasanya pria itu selalu kuat apapun yang terjadi.

" Kau kembalilah bekerja biar aku yang menjaga Yunho " ucap manajernya pada Changmin

Changmin menggeleng dan menolak keras " Anio! Aku yang akan menjaga hyungku " ucapnya

" Tapi Changmin-ah... "

" Aku yang akan menjaganya. Tolong jangan paksa aku hyung! " ucap Changmin meninggikan nada bicaranya. Manajernya pun hanya bisa menghela napas memakluminya. Ia mengerti masa-masa sulit yang tengah di hadapi oleh kedua artisnya ini. Maka ia pun mengijinkannya.

" Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku " manajernya pun keluar dari kamar Yunho. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku sedih menatap Yunho.

Tangan Changmin terlihat merogoh sakunya meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Nada tunggu panggilan terdengar dari ponselnya namun tak lama kemudian seseorang mengangkatnya.

" Jae Joong hyung... " ucap Changmin diawal panggilan telponnya pada seseorang yang ia telpon. Changmin sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan namun hanya inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang ada untuk membuat Yunho kembali seperti semula

Manajernya belum sempat pergi dari dorm DBSK, ia masih berada di balik pintu kamar Yunho dan mendengar Changmin menelpon seseorang. Ia tersenyum.

" Sudah kuduga. Untuk kali ini saja aku akan membiarkannya " ucapnya lalu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dorm DBSK " Merepotkan sekali. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan " gumamnya

_Yun, bangun. Ini aku_

Yunho lamat-lamat kembali mendengarkan suara lembut Jae Joong memanggilnya. Ia berpikir ini pasti hanya mimpi. Setelah ia terbangun ia pasti tidak akan mendapati Jae Joong berada disampingnya.

_Yun, bangunlah. Kau tidak ingin melihatku? _

Jika benar ini hanya mimpi kenapa Yunho dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara itu? suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Kenapa Yunho juga dapat dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan Jae Joong yang sedang mengusap wajahnya bahkan mengecupnya? Adakah mimpi yang senyata ini?

Yunho pun membukakan matanya perlahan, ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan ia melihat namja cantiknya sedang berada disampingnya, menangisinya.

" Jae... " ucap Yunho yang masih lemah. Jae Joong langsung mendongak mendapati Yunho telah sadar dan menatapnya lirih.

" Yun... ini aku. Aku ada disini Yun " kata Jae Joong parau. Matanya sembab, sudah berapa lama namja cantik ini menangis? Wajahnya pun terlihat kuyu. Namun kecantikannya masih saja membuat Yunho terkagum-kagum.

" Apa aku sedang berada di surga? " tanya Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Jae Joong menggeleng.

" Lalu kenapa aku melihat malaikat secantik ini sekarang? " Yunho mengusap pipi Jae Joong menghapus air matanya yang membekas disana. Jae Joong naik ke atas ranjang Yunho dan memeluk pria tampan itu dengan erat.

" Yun, apa hanya karena rindu kita saling tersiksa seperti ini? aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu " Jae Joong mengeratkan pelukannya, menangis di dada kekasih tercintanya itu. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jae Joong lalu mengeceup kening namja cantik itu.

" Jangan pergi dariku lagi. Segala yang kubutuhkan hanya ada padamu, baby " Yunho mengangkat dagu Jae Joong dengan tangannya lalu mengecup bibrinya sekilas.

Jae Joong mengelus wajah Yunho dan membalas kecupan Yunho " Apapun kulakukan untukmu " namja cantik itu kembali meraih bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya, meraupnya seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya menyalurkan kerinduan yang ia tahan dan sempat menyiksanya. Kedua bibir itu beserta lidah dan salivanya ikut bergumul saling berebut dominasi.

Namun setelah cukup lama waktu berjalan pagutan itu harus terpaksa lepas. Jae Joong dan Yunho saling berebut oksigen sambil terus menatap satu sama lain seolah seperti ada cahaya yang saling berkoneksi diantara kedua mata mereka yang mehubungkan perasaan rindu, sayang dan cinta mereka berdua.

" Changmin pernah bilang kalau aku harus percaya pada keajaiban. Dia benar, sekarang aku telah menemukan keajaibanku. Kau adalah keajaibanku baby dan aku akan membuat keajaiban itu tidak akan pernah menghilang lagi dari hidupku " Yunho mengecup kening Jae Joong, lalu kecupannya turun ke mata Jae Joong sebelah kanan, mata sebelah kiri, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, hidung hingga kembali menegcup bibir merah cherry milik Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Yunho berikan padanya, merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini sempat menghilang dari hidupnya dan membuatnya menderita karena terlalu merindukannya. Jae Joong senang diperlakukan seperti ini seolah ia adalah hal yang paling berharga yang tak akan ada nilainya bagi Yunho.

_I'm your, I'm you paradise_

" Akhirnya... " ucap Changmin tersenyum melihat kedua hyungnya yang saling mencintai itu kembali bertemu dan bersatu kembali. Saat ini ada banyak macam perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia yang sedang menari-nari di dalam hatinya.

Magnae jangkung itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dibelakangnya lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam " Appa rang eommaneun neomu areumdapda "

**-END-**


End file.
